According to Plan
by stormbringer94
Summary: Things don't always happen as they should. Kerry, Lauren and Kyle learn the cost of making assumptions. One-shot.


_I only just realised how screwed up the format was when I first posted this one-shot, so here's the hopefully revised version._

_I don't own Cherub_

* * *

Kerry shifted nervously in the seat outside Mac's office. He had kept her waiting for almost an hour, but Kerry still couldn't figure out what she had done wrong.

"Come in Kerry." Mac said from the doorway.

Kerry stood and entered the office, taking a seat at the big desk.

Mac looked tired. He leaned on his desk and rubbed his temples.

"Kerry, you are aware that Kyle Blueman, James Adams and Lauren Adams left on a mission three months ago, aren't you?" he said.

So this was what she was here for. She knew something she shouldn't.

"Well, yeah. I said goodbye to them with the others. And I heard Kyle was coming back early. Are they all back?"

Mac rubbed his head again.

"Kyle is back. So is Lauren. I've just sent for them. I have some news for the three of you."

Kerry's nerves trembled with anticipation. A mission! It had been too long, in her opinion, since she had been on one, and Mac only ever handed out the best ones himself.

A light knock on the door announced Lauren and Kyle's arrival. As they entered the room, Kerry wondered why the three of them had been chosen. Lauren and Kyle were just back from an unfinished mission, and the three of them looked nothing alike.

Mac gestured for the two to take a seat and said nothing. The three fidgeted uncomfortably until Lauren finally plucked up the courage to ask the question in all their minds.

"Sir, are we here for a mission briefing?"

Mac looked at her with sad, tired eyes.

"No Lauren, you're not here for a mission briefing."

The three children waited for an explanation.

"It's about James."

The three sagged disappointedly. Kyle's eyebrows drew together in a scornful 'v'.

"What's the idiot gone and done now? He was the only one whose cover wasn't blown, so I'm guessing he screwed up the mission. Idiot!"

Mac's head snapped up.

"You will not say a word until I have finished, Kyle Blueman."

The anger in his voice was unmistakable and the three stayed silent.

"Kyle, Lauren, you both know about your recent mission, but for Kerry's sake, please remain silent while I explain.

"Three months ago, Kyle, Lauren and James were sent on a mission to gather information on an organization called, ARM, or the Animal Rights Militia. This is an animal rights movement that has recently elevated from peaceful protests to vicious attacks on the workers of the animal testing facility. The three agents were to play the part of the new family in the area. They were to become vegans and partake in peaceful protests and infiltrate the organization. The aim was to discover who was behind the more violent protests.

"The mission was going according to plan, until an unfortunate incident blew Kyle's cover. He returned to campus and has been assisting Mr Jones from a distance. When it became apparent that the workers were growing frustrated with all the protests, they retaliated, and attacked several families connected with the protests. It became too dangerous for the mission to continue and the agents were about to be pulled out, when the suspected leader of the attacks invited James to take part in one of the organizations dealings. It was the perfect opportunity, and so James stayed behind.

"While he was with the leader of the ARM, James recognised several members of Help Earth. He contacted us with this information three days ago."

There was a long silence as the four people thought about their various involvements with the ruthless organization. Lauren spoke up.

"But sir, James has been more involved with Help Earth than anyone in the history of Cherub! Isn't it too dangerous to leave him there? He'll be recognized!"

"That's what I thought, but a few hours after James contacted us about Help Earth, he contacted us again. He sent a copy of blueprints that he had found in the main office. It appeared that Help Earth was planning to plant a bomb in the Northwidge Testing Facility. It's the biggest in the world, with thousand employees there at any given time. It would have been a mass murder."

"But sir," said Kyle, "It also would have been all over the news."

"I know. It wasn't, because there was no bomb." Mac said, holding up his hands to stop the interruptions. "James stole the bomb and was chased by Help Earth to Ben Nevis, a mountain in a relatively deserted region of the Scottish countryside. It was reported that the bomb did go off, but did no harm. However," Mac paused and wiped his forehead, "we have been unable to contact James. We scoured the hills and found nothing. Help Earth had been and gone, but we can't tell if they took James or…"

Lauren had gone white. Kyle was shaking. Kerry's mind was slowed by shock and she couldn't react. She was numb.

James was dead.


End file.
